


The Protected by Moon

by firefoxella



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, AtsuHina, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Power Bottom, Smut, Top Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefoxella/pseuds/firefoxella
Summary: Atsumu Miya hears the call of the forest and goes out at night to answer it, unaware of the mysteries and rarities he would encounter and how he could find what he needed in one night.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157





	The Protected by Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [O Protegido da Lua](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348376) by [firefoxella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefoxella/pseuds/firefoxella). 



> my first developed and smut fic that I made officially and I'm posting here on the site, apart from the English version I translated from the original, well, enjoy? If something seems off its because I did not know how to translate and I will be more than happy to correct in a way that could make sense.
> 
> Good reading
> 
> (Also, I didn't specify their age in this fic, but think about how 18/19: D)

Lost in the middle of the full moon, Atsumu had no idea of the direction he was following, but he knew it was the right. In that morning he noticed a different calling in comparison of every other one made by the forest guardians, his pack only watched him while he walked to the darkness that waited for him among the trees with thick trunks.

Being an alpha of the family related to the pure blood of werewolf and not being a half-breed, the callings of nature – the Forest in itself – were much stronger than for any other. His brother commented one of these days that something was causing him an extreme discomfort when he looked to the trees, as something was developing there. When he woke up to the annoying sound of Wind screaming and saw the Forest guardian in his bedroom be gone in a blink, he knew it was a mission to be given.

He knew there were other packs beside his, but all the ones they've found ended up joining in with theirs. However, the Miya clan stayed the most powerful of all, and that left him in an uncomfortable situation like this.

''Good evening.'' He said with respect as he noticed movement in the darkness, the guardian was observing him as he walked with care to the center of the clearing that had come and kneeled.

''These nights are dangerous'' the guardian spoke in the shadows and Atsumu could feel his glare burning his body covered with his hunt suit, he could feel the weight of judgment in his shoulders ''And you are very far from your village, you trust us so blindly in the calls we make?''

Atsumu could not see, even so, he acknowledges that there were other guardians around him, and without effort and worry, he lifted his eyes and found for the first time the being who waited in his front. Interest passed through the feline eyes and his head inclined like an animal analyzing its prey. Maybe it was only not the first time that a wolf saw the one who sent them in missions, but also the first time that someone glared a guardian back.

''Even if you already know about the risks we face, you still call us. So I think this makes us to trust that the things you ask are not for little. Or do you judge us as idiots to the point we don't think for ourselves?'' the alpha rose to his feet and held the look, not daring to look behind him, he knew a wrong movement could make him simply vanish there and then for some mysterious force of nature.

The wind blew and the figure that before was steps in his front appeared by his side, smaller than he thought, although in his back looked like centuries of knowledge. ''We do not judge, however, our calling was the same to all and you're the only one who came.'' The same interest flashed for some more time in the eyes that still measured him, looking for some difference in itself as to why it was the exception ''Maybe I have not thought right and underestimated the power of the Moon.''

The Moon was the mother of all wolves, all packs and creatures, spirits were guided by it. Without it, there would be no Earth that welcomed them, it created everything. The fact alone it could be linked to whatever they needed him and still underestimated its power, only told it was something important and precious.

A shadow came through and appeared in his front with a desperate look that only affirmed the alpha's suspicions. ''Kenma, maybe we've hurried ourselves in calling him, maybe-''

''Idiot, _he_ needs someone. Not someone like us, but like... **Him**.'' A silence fell and they looked at each other before turning their attention to the one who answered the call. ''Follow us.'' Then both disappeared in the air, leaving only wind and shadows to guide him to a place more dense than any other he ever traveled until the moment, not even the Moon illuminated there.

As if he had passed an ice barrier, the cold embraced him all over and felt his body heavy for a while. A place protected by magic from the Moon itself, but why? His question had been answered as soon as a sweet smell hit him and seduced him with a silent conversation.

The presence of the two guardians was still present, but that did not stop him from following the aroma until he found its source. Stunned, he stopped in front of a small hut, made of wood and stones, hidden by huge trees that embraced it as if it were too precious to be seen. He staggered and dizzy, almost as if under a spell, and opened the cabin door, finding an omega thrown on sheets so delicate that they seemed to be made of cloud or some kind of material ... Knowing that the place was only known by the guardians, did not doubt that this was the case.

However, going against all of Atsumu's knowledge, the omega who grunted in pain and squirmed in bed was male. In his entire life, this species was so rare that it was just legends, just like female alphas. His village was more composed of betas and alphas than omegas themselves. Seeing two rarities in a single being right in front of him shocked him most of all.

''Alpha'' he heard it leave his mouth before the omega's entire body stops moving and he slowly opens his eyes, meeting Miya's who froze at the door.

He got up slowly from the bed and remained that way for a few minutes, analyzing the being in front of him. Atsumu had never seen an omega with such self-control, but he deduced that at that moment it was the last thing to notice.

''Err... My name is Atsumu Miya'' he told as he needed an introduction, and tried not to notice her beautiful curves and how her thighs were shaped. Just like her red hair fell in wild waves from the sides. It was the sight of an unknown, untamed venust.

''The others call me Shouyou Hinata'' the redhead answered and he seemed to take a deep breath before he started walking towards him ''Alpha''

The light blue sparkle in his eyes that indicated it was his omega side recognizing him as a different one, and the wide smile with fangs that greeted him at that moment made his alpha howl with enthusiasm, especially with the predatory look that returned his same nature.

Walking with quick steps towards him and with a hand full of possession on his neck, the two started a voracious kiss full of desire with the right to bites. Atsumu thanked at that moment for being chosen by the Moon to be there, because no one has ever threatened his dominance as much as the one in his arms. With a quick movement, Miya lifted Hinata on his lap and pressed him against the wall that was closer than the bed. Kissed along his jaw and neck, leaving marks of pure possession that softened their ego at that moment, too intoxicated by nature's instinct to realize how wrong it could seem to do such a thing with a stranger.

Shouyou did not allow him to stay for this reason alone, not when he was almost dripping with need and pleasure, he needed the other's body against his, for him to offer him the relief he longed for. It was his first heat and the most painful of all, he was aware of it. Perhaps for that reason he started to move and pulled Atsumu's hair, making him look into his eyes. ''Alpha.'' he said as if it were an order and an apology passed between the two as Miya took him to the bed, laying him down with a delicacy that contrasted with his previous actions.

He wished he had time to admire the beauty that was before his eyes, but Hinata did not allow it when pulled him for another kiss by the collar of his shirt and wrapped his legs around his hips, making it impossible for him to move away. The redhead's hands navigated his body as if it were a map, entering his clothes and touching his skin that heated under his touch. The alpha in turn gave himself to him and let himself be devoured by his wild mouth until he started to fight for leadership, the two of them in a delicious dance for control.

Atsumu's hands dared to explore the boy's body under him and with a quick movement, the unique piece of clothing that surrounded the untouched body was on the floor. Shouyou did not want to be left behind and - with the help not asked for - the alpha's robes were on the floor too. They stopped just a second to observe what was ahead of each other before lust and instinct took over both.

Between kisses and bites along the torso of the warm body that rested on the sheets, the alpha squeezed the flesh of the thighs that held him and whispered how perfect the omega was. Shouyou responded to each touch and praise with one of the most beautiful sounds that Atsumu had ever heard and that he wished to hear again, but his desire should be the low priority, since the need for the other came first.

''What you want me to do? I'll do anything you ask,'' he whispered as if it were a secret between the two of them. The libertine smile that was thrown at him in response and the rapid movement locked him in place, when he saw himself, he was already in the place that was before the being who was now sitting on his lap and touching his chest with a lack of shyness.

''Then stay put, because I don't need you.'' That would be a low blow to any other alpha, whose egos were larger than perhaps the trees surrounding the hut, too blind to accept that their presence might be unnecessary. Yet, for Atsumu? He was horny, more than any other time in his life.

Without response, the omega began to touch and stimulate itself. Starting with the nipples and going down to his cock that was in the same situation as to the one who devoured him with his eyes. Moans came out of his mouth along with the movements of his hand and Miya recognized that not only did that male in front of him have a lot of self-control, but he had too for not dropping him on that bed right there and fucking him hard, marking him so many times it took until I called it his.

Leaving his hand to act alone, he entered the omega with his index finger which caused the omega to pant. The small sound of surprise and the jump made him smile satisfied with the reaction, with the absence of a complaint he encouraged him to put one inside and have a surprise. He laughed softly and left the prayers to the Moon for how hot and wet its interior was. He dared to withdraw and enter again, testing and stimulating his entry. Shouyou might not need it, but your help was more than welcomed, it seemed.

Delighting himself with this information, he tried with two fingers and then three, being graced by the sight of the other more and more out of his mind and trying to relieve himself not only with his hand, but also with his fingers. He stopped moving them as soon as he noticed the situation of the one in his lap. ''You do not need me'' he said and removed them, and the angry look that found him was the most adorable thing he could have found. It didn't take a look for malice to cover Hinata's flushed face and he would fit in his lap, picking up Miya's forgotten dick that begged for attention.

The skillful hand of the redhead practiced the same movements that he used to do in himself and the alpha had to hold himself in order not to do something that would take away from him that blessing that overpowered all his instinct and made him want just for more, making it necessary not to lose it. Distracted by the beauty of the body that seemed to shine on top of him and burn like living fire, a groan was ripped from his throat when the omega sat on his cock at once and his open mouth stopped in a silent scream seemed to transform the erotic scene into a masterpiece.

The torturous wait for Hinata to begin to rise and fall on his member, while using it for support, gave time for his hands to meet on his hip and help him. As the intensity and speed increased, the sound of crashing bodies echoed through the small place. Sweat was sticking and mixing on their bodies, the warm, wet interior tightening around the alpha and making him gradually lose control.

First, it was the strength with which he held the waist, which now oozed fingerprints. Secondly, it was his groans and thirdly, his repressed desire to fill the omega's body with kisses and marks.

He played with the omega's nipples and praised every exposed part near his hands. The name of the other being a mantra to be repeated with adoration at every impulse taken by the redhead on his dick that drove him crazy.

He gave due attention to Hinata's penis and started to masturbate it while worshiping it with his eyes and mouth. He felt overwhelmed with the stamina and strength that the omega had, he didn't need much to reach the summit. The redhead came before him, trembling in his lap and his insides squeezing him in such a delicious way that he came inside him as soon as his hand got dirty with its hot liquid.

They remained connected just looking at each other, Atsumu did not dare to look away, thinking that he would miss something important. With a slight smile, Shouyou got up and his cock dropped, he could see the white dripping between his thighs. His attention was interrupted, however, when the redhead touched his lips to his in a calm and slow kiss.

His heart missed a beat until his arms wrapped around him and returned the kiss, and returned many others that followed. That night he lost himself in the redhead's body, let himself be dominated and dominated the other, the light that he emanated with his hot body against his so blinding that it reminded him of the sun itself. They only stopped at dawn, when the rays lit up the room and the cabin completely.

Hinata looked tired, but even so, the serene look of peace when the rays hit him, made Atsumu realize that the being he had slept with overnight had been a protected of the Sun, and soon one of his rare descendants. They were so impetuous and difficult to deal with, that it led to war and destruction. Still, when he was there watching the body glow in gold and the peace that occupied his heart in admiring him from the bed, Miya understood why he was the exception of the calling, he was as impetuous as a descendant of the Sun.

For that reason, perhaps, he could see the bite mark that resided on his shoulder and the shoulder of the other with everything but remorse. Because they belonged and even the Moon and the Sun knew that they shared the same fire in the soul.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i made a pun with kageyama and he is a shadow. yes i love atsuhina and they will be happy in the cabin as long as the two wish it. if you want to talk to me, I'm on twt: @BAKAATSUKI and that's it.


End file.
